Currently Untitled, suggestions accepted PLZ READ
by Queen Anzu
Summary: This is a story based on my favorite movie, which I have proudly memorized word for word. I hope that you will read this, I have written stacks of Fanfics and original FICS but have never posted any of them publically, please read and review. THANK YOU! :
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh and am not in any way involved with 4Kids Entertainment, the bakas that dubbed YuGiOh into infantry. Nor do I own the movie that this story is based on, but if tell you the title of the movie if you've seen it you'll know how this all turns out. The only things I do own are my obsessions, and a copy of the movie that this is based on, AND LET US NOT FORGET MY YAMI FOLDER!!! A/N: In this story Yami and Yugi are two people who have no connection except through Tea. And please have mercy this is my first fic -----------------------------------  
  
Tea sat across the table from her friend Yami at a fancy resturant in New York City. She was there to write up a report on a new entree they had introduced. She didn't know why exactly but she had landed a job at the news paper as a food critic. Yami was her editor and they'd become good friends over that past few years. "So, Tea did you schedual that interview?" Yami asked. "They're supposed to call me back," she looked at him suspiciously, "Is this a real interview or just some cute guy you're trying to set me up with?" she asked. Yami laughed a bit, "Tea, you know I don't send you men anymore, you're far too picky." Tea nodded as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and held it up to her ear and listened to her voice mail. As she flipped the phone shut a smile crept over her face. "Man of the moment?" Yami asked. Tea shook her head slightly, "No just the opposite actually, my Yugi, sounds desperate to talk to me." she smiled. "Oh yes, the wandering sports writer, remind me about that one." Yami said.  
  
Tea nodded, "Yugi and I met back when we were kids, and nine years ago in college we had this..." she started. "..one hott month." the two said in unison, obviously Yami had heard it before. "But you know me I got restless," Tea continued, "So one day I got up the nerve to break his heart. And when I did he looked at me and said 'The thing that makes me wanna cry is that I'm losing the best friend I ever had.' And at that moment I knew, I felt the same way, so I cried for maybe the third time in my entire life, kissed him and we've been best friends ever sense." Yami smiled, "Oh this is so moving." he teased. "We've seen each other though everything, losing jobs, losing, parents, losing lovers. We've traveled all over, best times of my life, with him, drinking, talking, even if it's just over the phone," she laughed, "I remember this one night in Tuscon about two years ago he took a razor out of this tiny little dop kit, cut his finger, did the same to me..." "Oh I think I'm gonna be sick." Yami said sarcastically. "..And he said 'Swear, when we're 28 if we've never married, we'll marry each other.' We never talked about it again. I don't know what made me think of that," she said.  
  
"Well, you're about to be 28 in three weeks, how old is he?" Yami asked. "Ya think?" Tea said as she laughed a bit. "'Desperate to talk.'" Yami quoted her. He smiled and looked down and shook off her thoughts for the time being. After leaving the resturant Yami and Tea got a cab and the cabbie drove by Tea's apartment building first. Tea leaned down and hugged Yami gingerly, quickly pecked him on the check and walked quickly towards the door and got to her apartment as fast as she could. When she entered the door she slipped off her shoes and locked the door and went to her bedroom. She put the message from Yugi on the intercom and listened to him say, "Hey, Tea, it's been months, huh? Anyway I need to talk to you. I'm in Chicago at the Drake Hotel, call me 4 in the morning whatever, we gotta talk. Bye." A small smile once again crept over Tea's face, she didn't know why. She picked up the telephone and started dialing a telephone number, that she a traveling woman knew all too well......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Ok, so unless you're an idiot (no offence) I think we all know who she's calling. Anyway please review this is my first EVER published fanfic! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh, Don't own the movie, Just own my obsessions, im me at gothicgirltatu or yugigirltea.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
The telephone rang, Tea nervously touched her lip. A voice answered on the other line, "Drake Hotel, Chicago." Tea cleared her throat and said, "Yes, I'm trying to reach Yugi Moto, but seeing as it's so late, I was wondering if I could just..." The voice on the other end answered, "One moment please..." Tea sighed, "Hello?" Yugi asked on the telephone. "Hello, you've been enrolled in the obscene caller of the month club." Tea said in a playfully seductive tone. Yugi laughed, "Hey, Beautiful. It's so good to hear your voice." "Oh, my gosh, I'm sorry it took so long to call you, it's just I've been on this book tour and...." Tea started. "Oh, I thought that might be, either that or you're just averageing 30 days to return a phone call," "Only when it's you." Tea replied a bit sarcastically. "Tea, I gotta tell you something...." Yugi started. "Yugi, wait. Before you do I wanna mention something, that's probably going to hand you the biggest laugh of your adult life, I'm sure, but there was this one night is Tucson.... like I dunno a thousand years ago... and you said...." "What are you kidding? I think about that night all the time." Yugi replied. "Oh, you do?" Tea asked. "Yeah, but it's not why I called." "It's not?" Tea asked. "No, I met someone." Yugi replied. "Tea stammered a bit as she walked over toward her bed, "Oh, well that's good because you haven't really seen anyone since Dingbat Jenny Lee." She tried to laugh. "No, you don't understand, I've never felt this way about anybody. But she's all wrong for me..I mean she's a junior in college and she's 20.." Yugi replied. "Oh, well that's a good start." Tea said sarcastically. "No, I mean her dad is like a billionaire, he owns the Red Sox, and some cable empire. But you know there not like that. They're wonderful people, salt of the earth." He told her. "Oh, so you've met her parents?" Tea asked. "Yeah.Tea we're getting married, this Sunday." Yugi replied. Tea started to sit down on her bed but she fell off the edge. "Hello?" Yugi asked. Tea stammered for a moment, "Yugi, it's Wednesday night, how can you possibly be getting married on Sunday? Aren't you working this weekend I mean is that responsible?" she asked in awe. "Actually it all starts tomorrow and it's one of those four day weddings with all the traditional events.and what do you mean responsible? Taking off a weekend to get married?" Yugi asked. Tea sighed, "Tea, listen if you don't come hold my hand I'll never get though this. please come." Yugi begged. "Well." Tea sighed. Yugi laughed, "Aw, man I can't wait for you to meet her."  
  
Slight Cliffhanger..I just wanna keep you going to the next chappie. 


End file.
